Two Kinds One Love
by wonderwoman760
Summary: Forgotten prince of werewolf's remembers who he is and wants his love back a princess. The princess has her memory back but does not remember she had fallen in love with a prince or better yet a werewolf prince. But she is also the rising queen of Vampires, and is set out to kill off every werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Never Let Me Go

New Werewolf King vs. Rising Queen of Vampires

Darien Shields a well-built man was walking down the street lost in his thoughts. He was a 21 years old 6'2 tanned skin and has midnight black hair and has muscles in all the right places. He was a woman dream man. Every woman/girl lust over him. But he really didn't care really. He was heading to his best friends 'Andrew' arcade that he owns. He was so lost in thought he never seen the women starting and checking him out. Like they were dogs and he was a piece of meat. But no he just keep walking along minding his own business. The reason he was lost in his thought was cause a girl not a woman a girl! And her name was Serena. She had long beautiful blonde hair with natural silver highlights that she puts up in buns that look like meatballs and pale white shin. She was about 17 years old. She had a body to die for like an hour glass body, beautiful light sky blue eyes that he can get lost every time he looks at them, she has all the right curves, and last but defiantly not least was her long legs that can go up for miles. Oh how he has dreamed of those legs and her around him at night. Cause of that thought he stop walking and scowled at himself.

"Ugh I really need to stop thinking like that I feel like a child molester or something" Darien said to himself while pushing his hands through his hair. He looked up and notices he stop right in front of the arcade. 'Oh wow look at that I'm here ha'. He thought to himself. He walked in and notices his best friend taking orders from people so he went to his normal spot to wait until he was done. That's when he heard the doors open and he look there was four very good looking girls. He knows all of them. He smiled at them and they did that same. They walked to him and said in union "Hi Darien". He of course said "Hello Ladies" in his dream voice. He likes all of them like sisters. They were all different in their own ways. Like there was Lita she was tall beautiful brown haired girl with brown eyes she was the tallest of the group but only came to his shoulders to himself of course. She was tough and girl and a good ass of a cook. Then there was Mina she was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes and sweet caring person. Then there's Amy she has short blue hair, she was a young genius she had blue eyes but very shy at times. Lastly there is Raye she had long black hair and violet eyes but she was a spitfire and snappy. But over they were best friends and nice girls, but one was missing! He thought to himself. 'Where is Serena at? Play it cool Darien!'

"Where meatball head at ha". He said. "We don't know we haven't seen her all day" the girls said. "Oh well that's weird" Darien said and thought. Just then Serena came in through the doors. And Darien heart was beating millions time per hour. "Hey Serena" the girls said. "Where have you been" raye said. Serena didn't really answered she just tried to play it off. "I had after school meeting to go to sorry." Serena said. The girls believe it but Darien didn't. They went to their normal booth they sat in. After a while darien decided to head home after saying goodbye to the girls and Andrew. It was pretty late quarter to 9. What darien didn't notice was that he was being followed by four men. Until he heard something like wolf howl that's when he turns around. And the men that have been following him jumped knocking him out cold. "We got our king back. Said the man that has silver hair long hair to the others. They all nod and smiled at each other. "Finally after all this time we had found him but we must turn him tonight." the three of the said. That's when they took off with a unconscious darien.

(This is my first story I have written on here be easy on me)


	2. Darien Knows

Understanding Affair.

"Oh darien I want you as much as I want you. Come and take me… Please." Serena was whispering in his ear. 'Oh my god I died and gone to heave' Darien thought. Right when Darien was gonna respond he got dunked with cold water. "AHA SHIT!" Darien yelled. "What the Fu… who the hell you people? Why I'm I tied up" Darien yelled when I finally realized where he was at and who was around him. 'What the fuck! Who are these men?' Darien thought looking for a way out of this sketchy situation. "No need to worry my lord Darien you are safe with us". Answered the man with white long hair. "My name is Kunzite my lord". He bowed. "Uh I am lost here why are you calling me lord"? Asked a not so calmed out Darien. "You will see later on to night as for the other men these are my younger brother. I am the leader Kunzite as you may know. This is Nephrite" he pointed to the man with long brownish hair. Hello my lord bowed Nephrite. "And this is Jadeite" pointed to a man with short blonde hair. "Sup" jadeite said but then got glares from the other men. "Okay and this is Zoisite" pointed to a man with long curly blonde hair. He just bowed. "Uh okay hello. But why I'm I here for? Do you guys want money or something cause I can give it too if you let me go". Darien plead.

The men just looked at each other and grab his head and made him drink a red liquid. Darien tried his hardest to not down the drink but we had and now he couldn't stop drinking it. Just then memories came flooding back to him. _"Endymion we should not be doing this. If my mother finds out what I have done with you she will surely kill your kind". _said a goddess underneath him. 'Wow she looks a lot like Serena and what does she mean by my kind? She has really light blue eyes and holy crap she looks like she has sharp teeth like a vampire.' Darien thought to himself. But before he can think more on the subject he found himself speak without him in control. _"Oh Serenity I do not care I would fight everyone if it means that you will be by my side. Even if I have to go against your mother 'The Vampire Queen', because I love you my beloved angel." _Darien said. 'What the heck'? This has to stop like right now!' _"Oh Endymion I love you also. I don't care if you are a werewolf I would also be by your side."_ Said the goddess that is known as Serenity. 'What the heck werewolf'? Darien has no words to say to that.

When Darien finally awoken he found himself in a very larger room. "Not a bad room" Darien said to himself. He found himself looking out a very larger window that as a view the woods. He felt powerful and his senses were like nothing he has every felt. He can hear a mouse in the woods. He was quick and strong. 'This feels so familiar. Like I am finally a complete person'. Thought darien. Just then the four men he meet came in. And he automatically knew them. "What took you guys so long to find me". Darien smirked at them. "Well it seems the prince is finally back with us I see" Kunzite said. The other three just smirked as well. "Oh come on kunzite I was just joking with you haha." Darien said. Then became serious. "The serenity in this life is serena uh?" Darien said. "Yes she is but I don't think she remembers you or the love you had for each other in the past. All she remembers that she is not human and soon to be the rising queen of vampires." Kunzite said. "Then she will rule like her mother kind and a nice women to her own people but not to us wolfs. Is that correct"? "Yes my lord she will be a kind hearted queen. All she remembers is that your father killed her mother and her but she doesn't remember you also getting killed to protect her from your father". "Okay I see I need to rebuild our love until she remembers". "Endymion I don't think that is a wise choice". "Why isn't a wise choice to try to bring my old and new love to me?" "She will kill you if she finds out you are a wolf and most immortally the New King of the werewolf's." "New king there is still more of our kind?" "Yes there is many more and we all been waiting for your return my lord" "Okay let me get this straight I'm the new king of werewolf's and my pass and future love is a vampire that has no memory of our past love and might kill me correct"? The four men just nod. "Well that fucking great". Darien was mad, sad, hurt but most importantly heart broken. 'Serena please remember our past love'.

Darien got out of the king size bed and was getting dressed. "Where do you think you are going"? His four advisers said in union. "Out but I would be back". That's all Darien said and left. Darien was running we felt alive you was running fast then 80miles per hour. Then he stop at a cliff. 'Time to transform' smiled Darien. He grew 9inch razor sharp teeth and 10inch claws his skin was now a midnight black fur. His eyes were the same color. Before he jump of the cliff he howled. To say I am the king of wolfs come change me or follow me. Then he was off to find his angel. 'Serena you would be mine again' Howled Darien.


	3. The Showdown Is Coming

Serena Tsukino was walking the streets late at night. She looks so defenseless and that's how she wanted it to seem. Cause she was a 17 years old and stands 5'4 foot tall, long blonde and silver hair that goes to her calf's. Light sky blue eyes and can get any guy lost in them. And her body is what models would kill for. To normal people it looks like serena was just taking a stroll to the park. And in serena eyes she was hunting because she has a dark secret that she can't even tell her own best friends afraid what they would think of her. In truth serena isn't a normal teenager she is a vampire. When she found out what she was she was 14. That explains why she is so pale. All she knows that she not the only vampire around or beast by that matter.

Second she has learned that werewolf's are real and not friends at all. She has killed many before. She thinks they are beast that will kill the innocent and such. So she took it upon herself to defend them. She doesn't know why or how she became who she is now. All she know she hates werewolves or how she like to called them 'Dogs'. She doesn't like what she has become but the fun thing is she doesn't rely on any blood. While she was deep in thought she heard screaming from the park. She ran as fast as she can. What she saw mad her blood boiled and deep anger. There was a 'dog' scaring a couple to a tree. She can see that the dog was hungry and nothing was gonna stop it. And not with a second thought she rushed at it. She ran as the speed of light so the dog didn't have a chance to protect himself. The punch she send it was earth shattering. She punched him in the guy and broke his hide leg. "Run now" serena screamed at the couple who just started at her wrestling with the beast. They nodded and took off running. After they have left she got the creature by the neck and snapped it. She watch as the life leaves his eyes and a smile appears on her face another one down.

Just then she heard a wolf howl, but this one was different like a leader take it spot like making his claim and change anyone who dares to revolt against him. She growled at the howl he was challenge her and she was not going to step down. Until they meet she will rule this part. So she started to walk on home.


	4. Falling For The Enemy

Falling for the Enemy.

Thanks for the reviews.

Next day: 'I cannot believe one of those dogs dare to challenge me. These are my grounds and if they want it I will not back down to protect it'! Serena thought furiously. "Serena! Hello! Serena" "Oh I'm sorry raye didn't hear you" "What's the matter you seem more out of it today than normal?" "It's nothing really just been tired that's all". Serena said calmly. "Oh okay then" raye said unsurely. "I got to go guys see you later okay" serena said with a fake smile. All the girls notice the change in Serena like she no more of a klutz or a crybaby she doing well in school and just plan growing up. Not only the girls knew that Serena was growing up but so does the male population.

But what serena doesn't know the girls has a secret from her. What serena thinks is that they have no idea what is she is but they know exactly what she is they know more of her then she knows her own self. Cause in the past they were her strongest warriors. They knew she was a princess and soon to be queen of the vampires they also have another issues they knew about Endymion the prince of werewolves. And that her and Endymion had a dangerous love affair and also that Endymion is Darien. What they don't know is that if Darien has his memories of his past self-back. But they wrenched they are at war with the wolves in this time. Cause without their old king or prince Endymion to lead them they gone crazy. So it the vampire's job to put them in line if they have to. "Guys I think we should tell her soon. Like I know she knows she's a vampire but does not know she is a princess and that we are vampires as well" Amy said. "I guess you right amy but how are we going to break the news to her we can't be like 'hey serena we know you're a vampire but it's okay cause we are vampires to oh and you are the long lost princess soon to be queen of vampires so yeah' I highly doubt she would even believe us" said Mina. Just then they stop walking when they heard a wolves howl. They girls knew that howl it was Endymion or now to say it was Darien. "I hope he doesn't do nothing with her. Not yet at least" said a sad raye she knew her friend in the pass was madly in love with the wolf prince and the same for him but times are different know. In the other side of town serena heard the howl she growled 'He is starting to get on my nerves.

Serena was running like the speed of light running on rooftops and other big buildings. She felt so alive. But she stops short when she got to her balcony as she felt something or someone watching her. She thanked god that she has the house to herself, no one was home her parents went out of country. She didn't mind them leaving, they asked her if she would like to go but she just said she didn't really want to go so she stayed home. What she didn't know it was not only one pair of eyes watching her but two pair of eyes were on her. One of them has midnight coat and deep dark blue eyes. The other with a sandy blonde with blue eyes. Serena can feel that the thing that is watching her is a wolf and is very powerful. "What is it that you want"? She asked the darkness. No answer came not a sound. When she was gonna go back in her house that's when darien decides to take action. He pinned her to the wall. Taking serena by surprise. "Unhand me now or you would surely die" Serena said with fury in her voice her fangs were lashed out and her eyes turned a neon blue color. Just then she heard the wolf spoke. "Aha serena why would you kill a man you lust for"? Said Darien he was so loving this game but all he wanted to do is take her now into his arms. "Hahaha don't be foolish I lust after no man or nor beast". Serena snapped. Just then the wolves' claw turn into hands and fur turn into a nice tan skin. She now looks at the face of a smiling darien a naked darien at that. Serena just started with wide eyes. 'What this has to be a dream darien is the one that is changeling me'. She was so deep in thought and also caught off guard with this turn of events that when he came down and kissed her she didn't protest. 'What the hell! Does he think he's doing wait what the heck I'm I letting him do!' Serena thought. 'Oh my god! I finally kissed Serena and oh my gosh it amazing. I want her now more than ever I don't care that she in of another kind I want her' Darien thought. Darien let serena go both were breathing hard from their heated kiss. Darien reached out to cupped her cheek she filched. Darien looked at her with hurt eyes. "Why filch from me. I would never hurt you". "How I'm supposed to know look at what you are". Serena stated looking into his eyes. She had to resisted the urge to reached out to cup his cheek also. "If I was only just human would you still let me touch you. Why do you care so much is it because I'm a wolf and not human. Is that why you do not want me"? Darien snap. "I always wanted you but I just thought you were just a human so I never thought any of it. But now it seems there is only two ways for this now listen one is to leave and we never cross paths again second is you kill me now cause I won't stop hunting your kind." Serena said with anger and hurt and most of all sadness because she had not plan on fallin for the jerk that she once thought was just a human.

"God damn it serena why can't you just expect me for what me and my people am." Growled Darien with hurt and love in his eyes. "Your people kills innocent people and I cannot except that" serena said that with a heavy heart. "Let me control them let me get them in line just give me time to prove to you". Darien said with a pleading look at her. Serena wanted to say no because if he fails she has to kill him but over all she found herself saying yes. And in seconds darien left like the wind. Serena just sighed. "You know he really cares for you even thou you are from a different kind" said a figure at the corner of her room. "Why is that he never seemed interested in me" serena said to the dark figure. "Are you sure princess you have so much to learn still but believe me he will try to keep the other in line" with that said jadeite left her. "Princess?" serena said to herself. Soon after that serena found herself just standing there alone thinking on what just happened. "God damn it I don't know what to do". said a defeated serena. "What does your heart say" said a female voice.

A/N: I am just going with the flow. Ha review me to be updated.


	5. Just Updating

Hello people sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just been super busy and thinking of what to write. I love reading all the reviews. I will try to update this week at least two new chapters .


End file.
